Green Beetle
Green Beetle (real name B'arzz O'oomm) is a Martian. Formerly an agent of the Reach, and is a member of Fusion Thailand. Physical appearance B'arzz is a green Martian, and displays the distinct physical traits common to his species through his armor, including an extremely narrow waist, wide pelvic bones, taloned feet, elongated arms that hang below his knees and three-fingered hands with tapering digits. The Reach sent scarabs all across the universe to serve as advance agents, and on Mars, it bonded to B'arzz.4 He was chosen to be a key figure in the invasion of Earth:6 he would win the trust of the Earth heroes with a story of how he found the scarab as an archaeologist, and discovered it could not control him because of his physiology. He would also come to Blue Beetle's "aid" and offer ways to help him with his problems with the Scarab. Character History Green Beetle showed up in the fight against Alpha Squad and Black Beetle, and attacked Black Beetle. Alpha Squad did not know who he was, and Black Beetle acted surprised and dismayed. He initially acquitted himself well in single combat against the Reach enforcer, with his density shifting powers, shape-shifting, and telekinesis giving him an advantage. His distraction, coupled with a psychic link he established, greatly improved the Team's combat effectiveness. Black Beetle reconfigured to blast him with a plasma beam from his back, knocking the Martian into the cornfields. After the beam set the corn alight, Green Beetle's innate vulnerability to fire—despite his armor—left him incapacitated until Coral extinguished the flames. Powers and abilities The Green Beetle has all powers and abilities of a Martian, with additional strength and tools coming from his scarab. Physical abilities: * Shape-shifting: B'arzz is capable of shape-shifting, which he claimed prevented the scarab from taking control. * Malleability: B'arzz is able to stretch body and limbs which allows him to enter and reprogram his and Blue Beetle's scarab. * Healing: His shape-shifting allows him to heal faster than a human would. * Camouflage: B'arzz can change the appearance of his form (and clothes) to match his surroundings, making him almost -- but not completely -- invisible. * Super strength: Like all Martians, B'arzz has strength above that of a typical human. * Durability: Like all Martians B'arzz body is denser than a humans but not nearly as durable as a Kryptonian. Martians are one of the few species to be able to survive being seperated from a Reach Scarab. * Density shifting : B'arzz is capable of altering the density of his body, which results in him being able to phase his body through solid matter. Mental abilities: * Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians. B'arzz can establish a telepathic link with everyone in proximity, allowing for the sharing of thoughts and memories. * Multilingualism: B'arzz can speak Martian and English. He can also psychically translate languages. * Telekinesis: B'arzz is capable of moving solid objects solely with the power of his own mind. * Flight: by telekinetically moving himself, he can simulate flight. Weaknesses * Intense heat: Like all Martians, Green Beetle is vulnerable to intense heat. While surrounded by large flames, he was unable to move. Equipment * Organic clothing: B'arzz wears organic clothing that can change size, shape and colour in response to his mental commands. * Bio-Ship: B'arzz has a Martian Bio-Ship which is capable of camouflage. * Scarab: Green Beetle possesses a scarab that allowed him a number of combat functions. It was destroyed during his encounter with Black Beetle aboard the Reach's ship. * Durability: Green Beetle's armor greatly enhanced his durability, able to take a point-blank plasma blast from Black Beetle and quickly returned to his feet. * Energy blasts: The suit was capable of transforming parts of the armor into various blasting forms such as sonic waves and plasma beams. * Holo-projection: The suit can generate holographic images. * Technology interface: The suit is capable of manipulating Reach technology upon contact, including the abilty to link with other scarabs through tendrils, allowing attempts to reset or destroy the other scarab. This is not without risk, as such attempts can be resisted and even reversed. * Transformation: The suit could change into different forms, such as scythe blades and energy cannons. Category:Characters Category:Males